El amor de un dragon
by frank walker
Summary: natsu se enamora quien sera la afortunada pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

El amor de un dragón

_**Hola este es mi primer fic, de fairy tail y también mí primero de toda la vida jeje, no soy el maestro de la ortografía o don coma para saber donde se ponen todas, si hay algún horror, como decía mi maestro de 5º, me lo dicen por review se los agradeceré eterna mente.**_

**Jessica**: ¿ y de q se tratara este fic. ?

**Y**: se tratara de natsu x Wendy, una de mis parejas preferidas de fairy tail.

**Vale**:cemás especifico, por fis ^_^

**Yo**:si quieres puedes leer la historia, ¿no crees vale? :-(.

**Vale**:malo **:'(**

**Yo**:Jessica, llévate a vale fuera de aquí.

**Jessica**:ok, vámonos vale**:(**

**Vale**: ok.

**Yo**:por fin sin más q decir, las formalidades y el fic.

Fairy tail, ni sus personajes me pertenece, lamentable mente

Si me perteneciera seria natsu x erza, natsu x lisana o cualquier otra pero no x Lucy

A mí solo me pertenece esta historia, y tengo los personajes secuestrados

Capitulo 1 decisión

Habían pasado 6 años después de la batalla con oración, 6 natsu había cumplido los 24 años (no se sabe cuántos años tiene natsu pero en este fic tenía 18, y a hora tenía 24 y Wendy había cumplido los 18).

Era un día como cualquier otro en de fairy tail.

Gray el exhibicionista numero 1 de todo fiore se encontraba peleando con natsu, el pirómano numero 1 de todo fiore mientras, erza la mujer más aterradora de todo fiore los detenía.

**Natsu p.o.v **

-Acababa de llegar al gremio, y el exhibicionista de gray ya me estaba esperando para jo***me mas el día.

-me dijo, oye flamita vamos a una misión.

- Le dije,¡¿ **gray podrías dejar de jo*****?!.

-Y comenzamos a pelear, pelea q involucro a gran parte de gremio, sillas y mesas volaron por aquí y por allá pero entonces vino Erza y nos paro, y luego comenzó a Jo*** con happy y lisana, y insistir pero les dije lo mismo q a gray, al final fueron a buscar a Lucy, y se fueron de misión .

-Yo solo pensaba en cierta dragonsleyer, y si ella me veía como mas q un amigo.

-Ese sentimiento q tenia asía ella se había desarrollado desde q nos conocimos.

-Estaba locamente enamorado de esa niña tan inocente, estaba enamorado de Wendy, pero no encontraba como decirle mis sentimientos y también tenía miedo de q me rechazara.

Eso lo pensé por mucho tiempo.

**Normal p.o.v**

- Después de q el grupo partiera, natsu se encontraba en la barra platicando con mirajane, esta le pregunto por qué estaba así, natsu solo dijo q pensaba en alguien .

- Mirajane soltó un suspiro esta sospechaba q se trataba de Lucy, erza o lisana pero estaba muy equivocada, natsu solo tenía ojos para, Wendy cuando de repente una hermosa chica peli azul entro al gremio .

-natsu estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Wendy .

**Wendy p.o.v**

-al entrar en el gremio busque a natsu-san, lo encontré y me acerque a él y le dije hola natsu-san donde están mina -san .

-El me respondió que avían salido en una misión y le pregunte si él quería ir a una misión .

-Me respondió q si con mucha alegría y lo q parecía un leve sonrojo pero pensé q no era nada .

-Entonces nos fuimos de misión.

-Fue una misión muy fácil entonces en el camino de regreso natsu-san se puso muy mal

-Le dije q aguantara q a veces romeo se ponía mal pero luego lo superaba entonces me miro con una mirada de tristeza y luego me trato de decir algo parecía estar sonroja y me lo…. dijo me dijo…

-**TE AMO**

-Natsu p.o.v

-lo había dicho por fin los había dicho mis verdaderos sentimientos y entonces me respondió.

-Que ella también me amaba nos acercamos y nos dimos un tierno beso.

-Y luego le pregunte si quería ser mi novia, con mucha alegría me respondió que si.

**Vale**: ¿**ya se acabo**?

**Yo**: **si algún problema**

**Jessica**: ¿**no crees q está un poco corto**?

**Yo**: **me refería a que acabo el cap no el fic**

**Vale**: **a ya me estaba asustando me gusto la historia**

**Yo**: ** ami igual espero q los lectores lo hayan disfrutado**

**Yo**:** Quiero hacer este fic de unos 5 capítulos **

**Dejen review, tomatazos, pastelazos y demás **

**Espero q me dejen review si algo está mal y nos vemos en el siguiente cap **

**Posdata**: **Este será el cap mas corto de todo el se los prometo, claro si el fic gusto , también el siguiente cap estará mucho mejor**

**Con 1 review continuo el fic**


	2. Chapter 2 nuestro amor

**Yo**:** hola a todos volví con el fic mas pronto de lo q esperaba **

**Vale**: ¿ ** al fin, aunque creo q fueron solo un par de horas**? **, ya tenias el fic listo**^_^

**Yo**:** si ni bien acabe el cap 1 comencé con este**^_^

**Gabriel**:** te emocionaste**^_^

**Yo**: ¿ ** y tú quien eres**?

**Gabriel**:** soy tu hermano**

**Yo**:** a cierto **

**Yo**:** bueno agradezco a las review de zafir09 y 7, les agradezco y es por eso q continuo el fic el mismo día q el cap 1, ahora verán lo q querían la reacción del gremio jeje**

**Al final del fic les diré algo muy importante**

**Da igual disfruten el fic**

**Ni fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla bla bla**

**Yo**:** solo tengo sobornados a los personajes, y le robe la historia a vale no le digan**

**Vale**: ¡**queeeee**!

**Yo**:** nada**

_**Capitulo 2 nuestro amor **_

**Wendy p.o.v **

-Claro q quiero seré tu novia, le respondí a natsu.

-Al llegar a magnolia nos dirigimos al gremio.

-Entonces en ese momento entramos al gremio tomados de la mano .

-Y natsu grito a todo pulmón ya volvimos, con la atención de todos natsu me dio un tierno beso en los labios todos quedaron de piedra con cara de w t f.

- ¡¿Naniiiiiiiiiiiii?!, gritaron al unisonó.

-Si dijo natsu ,Wendy y yo somos pareja, grito natsu todos nos felicitaron, y el maestro makarov no estoy seguro de cómo se escribe nos dijo q era una gran noticia.

-Gajeel , dijo q era por q los 2 eran dragonslayer y q se atraerían mutuamente, pero q lo de los 2 parecía genuino y sin q el ser dragonslayer interviniera ya q no emanaban un aura de pasión si ,no nada más q puro amor.

- armaron una gran fiesta, mas de lo normal natsu y yo nos aceramos a la barra y mirajane-san le dijo a natsu q creía q el estaba interesado por lucy, erza ,o lisana pero no se lo imaginaba de mi .

-Pero mirajane nos felicito y siguió la fiest.a

**Normal p.o.v**

-Entonces natsu se unió a la pelea con permiso de Wendy.

-Asta q el grupo llego, nadie sabía q hacer mas q esconderse ya q todos sabían de los sentimientos de las chicas, asta gray -

-Todos menos el idiota de natsu ,se dieron cuenta solos luego se los explico por q .

¿ -El grupo pregunto por q tanto alboroto? , ya q la fiesta estaba mucho mas loca de lo normal .

-Gray se dio cuenta de lo q pasaría y se fue corriendo a esconderse .

-Erza volvió a preguntar .

-Entonces natsu se armo con todo el valor q tenia, y le dijo q el y Wendy estaban saliendo .

-Esto desato la ira de erza, lisana y Lucy y dijeron no juegues natsu ya dinos la verdad.

-Pero Wendy también se armo de valor y les dijo q era verdad .

-Entonces las 3 chicas se prepararon para atacar a Wendy pero natsu se cabreo al ver las intenciones del trió, y saliendo un aura oscura y q daba mas miedo q erza y miranje juntas ,les amenazo q¡ si le ponían un solo dedo a Wendy lo lamentarían, ante esto el trió solo se resigno al ver a natsu .

-Pero eso no significaba q ninguna de las 3 se rendiría .

**Natsu p.o.v **

-Natsu estaba sorprendido de q las chicas no lo avían degollado vivo, ya q este se había enterado de los sentimientos de las 3 chicas a se no mucho.

**Flas back**

-Hace cosa de 2 semanas, natsu se iba a casa cuando vio a mirajane y gray en el parque y por curiosidad decidió seguirlos .

-Hasta q gray y mirajane se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar .

-Natsu se escondió en los arbustos y escucho, creyendo q tenían algún secreto embarazoso para alguien era cierto pero no le convenía nada a natsu .

-Mirajane dijo- si natsu es tan infantil gray solo asintió y este continuo la conversación.

-No puedo creer q no se dé cuenta, dijo gray- mirajane asintió y dijeron al unisonó q erza lucy y lisana están enamoradas de el.

-Natsu salto de arbustos gritando ¡ ¿ naniiiiiii ? !

**Fin flas back **

-Y es por eso q natsu se sorprendió .

-Las chicas me dijeron q ellas me amaban, sin rodeos yo ya sabia eso pero me mostré sorprendido.

-Y les dije q yo las quería a las 3 ,pero solo como min familia de fairi tail y mis nakamas .

-Las 3 estaban muy deprimidas y se fueron .

**Normal p.o.v **

-Natsu las dejo irse .

-Wendy y gray le preguntaron si no las seguiría .

-Natsu dijo q ellas necesitaban tiempo a solas .

-Nadie en el gremio se lo creía, cuando había madurado tanto natsu.

-La fiesta continúo mas alocada q nunca gray se les unió .

-La fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la noche, y casi destruyeron por completo la ciudad.

-Wendy bebió hasta desmayar .

-Natsu q había conservado la compostura la llevo a su casa .

-Ya q no quería despertar a Wendy, y no tenía la llave de su cuarto a si al final se fue a su cabaña .

-Al día siguiente Wendy al despertar, sintió un aroma agradable vio a su alrededor y no era su habitación en fairy hills .

-Entonces vio a natsu dormido a su lado y grito ¡ kyaaaaaaaaa. !

-Natsu se despertó y le pregunto ¿ por q estaba así?.

-Wendy le respondió q por q estaban en su cuarto.

Natsu le respondido q fue por q ella se paso las copas, **yo: como me gustaría seguir su ejemplo jeje -vale **: **borracho** y el la tuvo q llevar a su cuarto .

-Wendy suspiro aliviada y con un leve sonrojo.

**En el gremio**

-Multitud: no me puedo creer q natsu y Wendy sean novios.

-Otro: en la multitud pero asen linda pareja.

-Todos en unisonó: siiiiiiii.

-gajeel dijo q era bueno para todos, ya q si tenían un hijo tendría los poderes de los 2 combinados por lo q seria tremendamente poderoso ya q natsu era muy fuerte y Wendy también, entonces, llego la pareja y se sentaron en la barra.

-cerca del medio día gildrants regreso, y al llegar al gremio le pregunto a natsu q había hecho ?ya q cuando llego lisana, erza y lucy estaban muy deprimidas.

-natsu respondió, sin saber por q era la pregunta, ¿ que?.

-gildrants le dijo q por q el trió estaba tan triste.

-natsu esta ves comprendió y le respondió a gildrants, q era por q les dijo q él y Wendy eran pareja.

-gildrants respondió q era de esperarse tal noticia acabaría a cualquiera si te la dan de parte de quien amas.

-Pero ya se les pasara.

-y q debían ser pacientes.

-gildrants dijo se tenía q ir y, q al volver esperaba ver a Wendy y natsu con 10 o 20 hijos.

-Wendy susurro muy bajo q sería lindo tener un hijo de natsu .

-Natsu le dijo q se olvido de q el tiene los sentidos muy desarrollados Wendy se sonrojo e intento negarlo pero natsu la silencio con un tierno beso y le dijo q sería lindo tener un hijo.

- Sin notar q todo el gremio les ponía atención sin exención, gildrants, gray y demás ya q la noticia llego a todos los miembros y fueron a felicitarlos .

**Fin del cap**

**Como prometimos el cap está más largo aclararemos un par de dudas aquí.**

**Jaime**:** cual será la reacción del gremio ante este nueva revelación**?**.**

**Vale**:** no se, Emmanuel, ósea Frank se fue y me dijo q serrara el fic.**

**Mientras tanto en un bodega de escobas.**

**Yo**:** vale sácame de **¡**aquiiiiiiiii**!**.**

**Jessica **:**el fic fue bien recibido.**

**Vale **:**y por eso tendrá como 10 caps y estábamos pensando en otros proyectos dejen review y cuando termine el fic contaremos los votos solo se puede votar una ves asi q elijan las parejas.**

**Gabriel **:

**A qui están.**

**Jessica. **

**1 erza x natsu.**

**2 lisana x natsu.**

**3 mirajane x natsu .**

**4 juvia x gray.**

**5 otro de natsu x Wendy.**

**Jaime **: **Emmanuel dijo cualquiera de estas .**

**Y también dijo q nunca ara uno de natsu x lucy por q no le cae la pareja .**

_**Bye be sos. **_

_**Todo el equipo de este fic.**_


	3. Chapter 3 abiso supermegaimportante leer

_**Hola soy el autor y su equipo **_

_**Me llamo Emmanuel tengo 15 años**_

_**Mi equipo se conforma por ahora por**_

_**1 yo, doy la historia y diálogos**_

_**2 vale colabora con la historia**_

_**3 Jessica revisa el argumento**_

_**4 Jaime revisa los errores**_

_**5 Gabriel nos jo** a todos y revisa el producto final**_

_**Bueno queríamos decirles q por cada review q nos den mas nos esforzaremos por sacar un cap **_

_**De echo como no tenemos mas q hacer ya aquí esta haciendo un cagar de frio y no podemos salir de mi casa vivimos cerca a si q decidimos continuar el fi casi q hoy no dormiremos por el cap 4**_

_**Ahora recuerdan lo q les dije la anterior ves **_

_**Pues es un poco diferente estebes será diferente **_

_**De q anime hacemos el siguiente fic y luego encuestas de parejas así creo q satisface remos mas la los lectores **_

_**1 d gray man**_

_**2 fairy tail**_

_**3 naruto**_

_**4 to love ru**_

_**5 evangelion**_

_**Dejen review eso nos alienta mas q el dinero **_

_**Asi para mañana si o si cap 3 q acemos**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yo hola a todos volvimos con el cap como prometimos no somos de los q dejan el fic si la historia gusto**_

_**Gabriel y vale**_

_**Yo no sé la venganza es dulce**_

_**En el mismo armario de escobas **_

_**Vale mooo no era para tanto Ema sácame aquí**_

_**Jessica bueno este es el cap 3 no se olviden de dejar review **_

_**Jaime y aquí lo tienen**_

_**Yo no savia q poner aci q el titulo no tiene mucho q ver con el cap**_

_**Fairi tail no me pertenece ni a mi ni a mi equipo y blablabla**_

_**Solo me pertenece la historia y los personajes siguen secuestrados con soborno**_

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 3 que hacemos**_

_**Normal p.o.v**_

El gremio estaba más q hecho piedra al escuchar a la pareja

Natsu y Wendy estaban q se morían de la vergüenza, pero cuando estaban por salir corriendo del lugar

Todo el gremio les dijo q no era malo q se amaran, a excepción claro de cierto trió q se la pasaba deprimido, pero comenzaba a superarlo

Natsu y Wendy se miraron, y sonrieron estaban felices por q al igual q sus amigos habían conseguido el amor, aunque quisieran aun no estaban preparados para un hijo, pero ni bien lo estarían lo intentarian

Como happy y chale lo habían echo

Hace como 2 años q happy y charle están casados

Flas back

Era un día tranquilo en el gremio, demasiado tranquilo

Happy q ya se estaba cansando de los rechazos de chearle, pero ese día obtuvo una gran sorpresa

Charle p.o.v

Era un dia norma,l pero me había dado cuenta de q me había enamorado de aquel gato tan débil, me había enamorado de happy

Pero no era tan valiente como el como para confesarme, ya q el ase tiempo q dejo d intentar seducirme, pero me armen de valor y se lo confesé, él con un brillo en los ojos, q opacaría al de el sol me dijo q si y me propuso….

_**Matrimonio**_

El gremio los oyó, y hubo una fiesta tan grande q solo la de Wendy y natsu, gajeel y Levy la pasarían 2 años después

Yo con felicidad le dije q si, y desde ese día somos marido y neko

_**Fin flas back **_

_**Nota se preguntaran por q happy no estuvo en el cap 2 es q ni bien llego se fue con charle y sus hijos a visitar a su familia**_

Acabábamos de regresar yo, los niños, y happy de una visita a mi madre y el resto

Cuando llegamos ,nos dieron la sorpresa de q natsu y Wendy eran pareja

Yo mi ,neko y los niños los felicitamos y happy dijo con un tono infantil

Se gustannnn

Natsu y Wendy dijeron sonrojados q eran pareja happy y charle los felicitaron

Normal p.o.v

Natsuy Wendy siguieron platicando, asta q hubo una sorpresa q nadie se la esperaba o bueno tales si

La noticia era q gajeel y levy se iban a casar, esta fiesta se comparo ala de Wendy y natsu la fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la noche, y la ciudad se encontraba en ruinas todo excepto el gremio de fairi tail ya q hubo una tremenda pelea

Flash back

Había comenzado la fiesta, y dos sillas salieron disparadas, por q gray se resbalo no pregunten como, una silla se dirigía a Wendy y la otra hacia Levy, natsu y gajeel las bloquearon y con furia comenzaron a repartir golpes, patadas ,y puñetazos por aquí y por allá Wendy y Levy los trataron de detener pero fue intil

La furia de los dragonslayer , fue tan grande q destruyeron casi toda la ciudad

Fin flash back

Era de noche, natsu y Wendy se habían pasado las copas a niveles extremos, aunque conservaban su sentido común aunque era muy pequeño

Con esa pequeña cantidad de sentido común se dirigían a la casa de natsu, una de las pocas q se mantenían en pie para tener una noche de pasión

Cuando en la puerta del gremio, apareció romeo, quien regresaba de su misión después de 1 mes, este no se había enterado de nada

Romeo p.o.v

Entre en el gremio, y pregunte q pasaba, ya q la ciudad estaba en ruinas y había magos por doquier ,cuando vi a natsu cargando a Wendy al estilo princesa pregunte por q estaban así

Y ellos me respondieron q eran pareja, dije q mataría a natsu, cuando de Wendy un aura maligna se desprendió, ella me amenazo hasta que ella y natsu sucumbieron por el alcohol, durmiéndose cerca de juvia y gray q estaban en la misma situación

Mormal p.o.v

Al día siguiente romeo pidió explicaciones, ya q creyó q estaban influenciados por el alcohol

Pero natsu y Wendy, se armaron de valor y le dijeron q ellos de verdad eran pareja

Romeo lo tomo mejor q cierto trió, el cual comenzaba a recuperarse

El maestro makarov volvió ese mismo día, y casi mata a todos por q mientas estaba en una reunión del consejo, le llego la noticia de la caída de la ciudad a manos de su gremio

Echo una furia volvió a magnolia, pero al enterarse de por q fue la fiesta los dejo vivos

Todos se fueron a sus casas, las cuales por alguna extraña razón todas y cada una de las casas de los miembros de fairi tail seguían en pie

Para son dos mese y era la boda…

.

.

.

.

_**el cap fue demasiado corto pero se los recompensaremos en el siguiente cap**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yo hola y aquí ta el cap 4**_

_**Jaime como prometimos este cap será las largo q el anterior**_

_**Ni fairi tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los tengo chantajeados**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 4 de una boda saldrán mas **_

_**Normal p.o.v**_

Era el día de la boda esta se celebraría en camelot la 3 ciudad más grande y 4 más hermosa de fiore ya q magnolia por situaciones q ustedes conocerán no era apta para una fiesta de fairi tail

Todos los miembros del gremio asistieron y q nadie se lo creía todos absolutamente todos asistieron formal mente vestidos y actuaron educadamente

Asistieron

_**Natsu**_

_**Wendy**_

_**Erza**_

_**Gray**_

_**Lisana **_

_**Mirajane**_

_**Elfman**_

_**El maestro**_

_**Gildrants**_

_**Cana**_

_**Etc….**_

Los ciudadanos no se lo creían ya q habían escuchado rumores de q fairi tail era el gremio más problemático

Pero esto no fue así al menos por el momento jeje

La boda selle baba acabo en la catedral de Morelia jeje natsu por alguna extraña razón era el padrino de gajeel y lucí la madrina de Levy

_**Flash back**_

_**Con gajeel y natsu **_

Faltaban 2 días para la boda y gajell aun no tenia padrino desesperado le pregunto a natsu el cual acepto de mala gana sintiendo pena por el pobre de gajeel

_**Mientras q con Levy **_

se dio la noticia y en ese momento Levy se lo pidió a Lucy la cual amablemente acepto

_**Fin flash back**_

Levy entraba en la iglesia y se diría Asia el alta acompañada por el maestro makarov mientras happy jr y charles los hijos de ya se abran dado cuenta de quien llevaban la cola del hermoso vestido q traía Levy q era de un blanco puro con algunos adorno dorados y plateados mientras q Jessica la tercera hija de happy iba por detrás lanzando pétalos se rosas

Lucy bestia un vestido azul muy lindo

Gajeel q la esperaba al pie del altar bestia un traje negro con algunos adornos plateados estaba bien peinado asta no daba tanto miedo

Natsu bestia un traje blanco natsu le dijo a gajeel q usaría un traje negro cuando se casara gajeel le dijo q no había problema

Quien izo oficial el matrimonio no fue otro q el maestro makarov

La boda fue esplendida jet y gran parte de los miembros del gremio lloraron

En la noche en la fiesta habían alquilado un salón de fiestas con 5 millones de jewells era una casa sorpréndete mas grande q el gremio era hermosa había muchos adornos y jarrones antiguos

y como era de esperarse comenzó la pelea ya q natsu y gray no se contuvieron y comenzaron a pelear pelea q pronto involucro a todos los miembro barones del gremio que peleaban por aquí y por allá asta q…..

El ejercito fue a deberlos grave error ya q fueron aplastado rápidamente por los magos de fairy tail

erza estaba comiendo su pastel de fresas asta q un escombro cayó sobre él la masacre comenzó

_**Wendy p.o.v **_

Erza-san comía su pastel pero un escombro le cayó erza comenzó a masacrar a los pobres asta q en un descuido gray me lanzo un hechizo

Mi querido natsu lo bloqueo pero eso no le gusto nada y en 2 por 3 se encontraba pateándole el culo a gray con ayuda de gajeel pensé que eso era extraño pero no le di importancia

La pelea continuo hasta el maestro y gildrants y laxus yo donde carajos se había metido este se unieron asta q mirajane se cabreo y se unió a erza en la masacre el maestro y gildrants y laxus fueron aplastados por ellas daban mucho miedo

Normal p.o.v

Pero natsu y gajeel q por alguna razón no peleo con natsu creo q sabemos por q no

Se enfrentaron a erza y mirajane y las vencieron yo q tan cabreado estaba natsu

Al dia siguiente la ciudad se encontraba peor q magnolia había ruinas por doquier magos desparramados y muchos soldados heridos si el ejercito había sido aplastado en una noche

Esa noche nuevas parejas nacieron Lucy salió de la depre y formalizo su relación con leo

Erza y lisana también salieron de la depre e intentaron buscar la felicidad

Gray le confesó sus sentimientos a juvia

Ese día volvieron a magnolia

Y así las horas, días, semanas, meses, y años pasaron en una abrir y serrar de ojos pasaron 2 años

Hasta que después de una noche de pasión Levy dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada pero esa no fue la única noticia

Leo le pidió matrimonio a Lucy la cual con mucha alegría lo acepto

Gray izo lo mismo con juvia esta casi se come a besos a gray

Laxus y mirajane formalizaron su relación y también e casarían

alsak y bisca tendrían otra hijas asuka estaba más q feliz

Lisana salió de la depre

Jellal volvió y le pidió matrimonio a erza la cual gustosa acepto

y…..

Natsu le pidió matrimonio a Wendy

Wendy no pudo contener las lágrimas más y acepto

Ese fue un gran día para todos uno de muchas sorpresas tantas q al maestro makarov casi le da un ataque cardiaco no le dio un ataque cardiaco

Al cual sobrevivió

Todos querían a ser una fiesta pero sabían q debían guardar sus energías para los matrimonios

Fin cap 4

.

.

.

Na estoy maman**

Así 3 meses después el día de los matrimonios llego

Se celebrarían en la capital imperial

Las bodas se celebrarían en el vaticano jejeje

El ejercito sabia q pasaría así q se prepararon para lo peor sus reinos vecinos mandaron a sus ejércitos y a sus gremios mas fuertes por compasión a fiore

a la boda también se invito a los gremios de blue pegasus, lamia scale, y sabertooht

En el altar esperaban natsu jerall laxus gray y leo

Sus prometidas entraron en el altar todas acompañadas por el maestro

Gray bestia un traje negro con adornos azules los demás gray tu ropa este mierda juvia bestia un vestido azul con adornos negros

Jerall vestía un traje negro con adornos rojos erza bestia un vestido rojo con adornos negros

Laxus vestía un traje negro con adornos blancos mirajane bestia un vestido blanco con adornos negros

y…

Natsu bestia un traje negro con adornos dorados y un momento su bufanda Wendy bestia un vestido dorado con adornos negros y la bufanda de natsu ai estaba

el maestro makarov izo oficial la boda todos los presentes no paraban de llorar mientras recitaban sus votos

_**Gray**_

_**Prometo amarte hasta el fin de mis días como se q tu lo aras **_

_**Juvia**_

_**Yo prometo nunca serte infiel y siempre amarte**_

_**Jerall**_

_**Prometo amarte hasta el fin de los tiempos**_

_**Erza **_

_**Nunca dejare de amarte como siempre lo he echo**_

_**Laxus**_

_**Prometo siempre amarte**_

_**Mirajane**_

_**Siempre te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos**_

_**y los mas hermosos**_

_**Natsu**_

_**Prometo amarte hasta el final de mis días ni la muerte podrá con nuestro amor q será eterno**_

_**y ni un dragón o un dios podrá sepáranos**_

_**Wendy **_

_**Prometo amarte asta q mi vida se agote y no dejare de amarte mi vida y mi amor serán tuyas y ni la muerte nos separara**_

Todos lloraron con estos últimos hasta las demás parejas

.

.

_**Ahora si es el fin del cap**_

_**El más largo asta ahora**_

_**Solo abra 2 caps mas sorry es q no ay mas inspiració**_n


End file.
